Ravenclaw Mysteries
by Misty Waterflower666
Summary: When Sam Figgleberry, Morgana La'Berry and Lily Tyet get sorted into Ravenclaw, what troubles and mysteries are lurking round the corner?
1. Sorting

**Lily Tyet sat down nervously on the stool. She knew school would be hard. She knew if she were put in Slytherin, it would be even worse. Her mother and father, better known as Lord Voldermort and Bellatrix Lestrange, had both been in Slytherin. Of course, they didn't look after her, she lived with Marie and Chris Tyet, her foster parents. When she'd recieved her Hogwarts letter, things had gone downhill.**

**"Ravenclaw!"**

**Lily breathed a huge sigh of relief.**

**She sat down next to two other ravenclaws, one girl, one boy. They seemed to be squabbling over who was weirder, which Lily found weird indeed.**

**"Er... hi," Lily said nervously. They both looked at her.**

**"Hey!" The girl said, her deep blue eyes staring into Lily's clear ones. Her hair was a beautiful red, like fire. "My name's Morgana La Berry. What's yours?"**

**"Lily Tyet," Lily replied, grinning at the girl. She thought the two of them might get along, even though she seemed a little snobby. **

**"Sam Figgleberry," the boy said casually, smiling.**

**"So, I hope you two are clear on the fact I am better, because my father is a dark wizard." Morgana smirked. "I mean, its not like your dad's the minister for magic, Lily."**

**"No," Sam replied. "But my dad is. Figgleberry - ring any bells."**

**Morgana's reaction was almost comical. Her mouth dropped open, but her wits returned before saying,**

**"So? The minister's moody and boring! Who are you parents Lily?"**

**Oh no. **

**"..Voldermort... and Bellatrix..."**

**"What?" Sam exclaimed. Being the Minister's son, he'd evidently heard a lot about this. "But.. he's..."  
**

**"Yes," Lily sighed.**

**"Huh? Like I believe that!" Morgana interrupted. "What about your surname?" **

**"I've been fostered my whole life." Lily explained. "By the Tyet's."**

**"Well," Morgana said slowly, thinking. "We can be friends!"  
**

**Lily grinned deviously. This girl seemed fun.**

**"Yes - but I really hope you don't take after your parents. I mean, no offence intended but... lets just say I hope you're witty, clever and ravenclawish, and not slytherinish." Sam said.**

**Lily didn't need that confirming. She was a ravenclaw, and therefore needed to act like one. She had to live up to the standards. **

**"Why do you think my parents abandoned me?" she asked Sam. "I definitely was never "slytherinish" enough for them."**

* * *

_This is written for Dancer4813's challenge/competition as Amethyst.  
_


	2. Introductions

"So, everybody. I will not bore you with another beginning of year talk so, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore announced. Suddenly, the empty tables piled with food. Of all kinds. Sam, who was more used to magic than anyone, didn't bat an eyelid. Morgana grinned, clearly slightly impressed. As for Lily, though, who had never seen proper magic, this was amazing. She gasped, her mouth hung open like a fish, before closing it and reaching cautiously to get a leg of chicken. This seemed brilliant, she couldn't believe her parents had ruined, rebelled on all of this. Her parents were responsible for corrupting all of_ this_. But that brought another question, _why?_

"Hey," a girl next to her said. "My name's Claudia Longbottom. What's yours?" She sounded friendly, and enthusiastic.

"My name's Lily Tyet. Are you Neville's daughter?"

"That's the one!" she said. "How did you know?"

"Well, your dad is famous...so yeah."

"Cool,"

At the end of the meal, they went to the dorms. Lily, Morgana, Claudia, and three other girls all shared together. The other three were Jayde, Christine and Tessie.

"Hey guys," Jayde said confidently. Her blonde waist-length hair was dyed with streaks of hot pink and vivid purple. "So, this is gonna be a blast! I think we should section our own parts of the room, so we can decorate to our tastes."

"Sure," the five replied in unison.

"And," Jayde added. "Let's have a session tonight where we introduce ourselves."

At nine, they all sat on their beds, waiting to introduce themselves to their roommates. Jayde went first.

"So, my name's Jayde . I'm a pureblood, not that it matters. I'm confident, have a bit of a temper, and really want to fun these five years. I work fairly hard, but I'm not brainy. I am artistic and creative, which adds to my wild nature."

The girls clapped.

"Chris, your'e next."

"Okay. I'm Chris. I love quidditch. I'm very outdoorsy. I'm average, pretty much. Not really much else to say. I'm good tempered, and I love swimming."

"Okay. Claudia next."

"Hi. I'm overexcited, bouncy, full of energy and lively. Which also means I'm clumsy. I love sleeping."

"Tessie. Your turn."

"Erm... I'm Tessie. I love reading and I'm very shy. I really like mythology. I also have a soft spot for romance stories."

"Lily,"

"Hi, I'm Lily. My parents are Bellatrix and... and Voldermort. I hate them. I'm a bookworm. I love magic. I don't really have much else to say."

"Morgana?"

"Well, I'm Morgana La'Berry. I am quite good at magic. My parents are dark wizards."

"That was fun!" Jayde said.

This, Lily thought, is going to be an eventful five years.


End file.
